Lume Antorcha
Lume Antorcha is a tribute from District One. She volunteered for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Lume Antorcha Age: 17 District One Weapon: Bow and Arrows Personality: She is pretty nice in normal life. She will threat people like they threat her. When she is in the Capitol she will have a typical career behaviour. Hating other tributes and being strong. Laughing at them is one of her favourites things to do in the Capitol, laughing at tributes that fail. Appearance: Red hair with Golden Highlights. She is obssesed with fire so most of the time she will wear read and yellow clothing. She wears dark red lipstick and her eyes are a mix of red and yellow. She always wears yellow eye shadow and she is tall, 5'9. Strengths: Lume is good with her bow. She also loves to make fires so it's easy to make fires. Weaknesses: Lume is not good with close range combat, she prefers range fights. She actually doesn't know a lot about plants although they taught her that at the Training academy. She always failed in it. Backstory: District One, Lume is one of the most loved girls in the whole district. People love her hair and her appearance. She is quite populair and trained her whole life to be in the Games. Speaking of which, she already lives in the Victor Village. Her mother won the Hunger Games 20 years ago. Her mother gave birth to her three years afterwards and since then Lume has been training to go in the Hunger Games. When she was a baby her family showed her fragments of Hunger Games so she wouldn't be scared when she finally goes in the Arena. Since the age of seven she has been in the training centre. She found out she is quite talented with a bow but she thought only a bow and arrows was quite boring so she started expirementing. She did put fire on the arrow heads which made her obsessed with Fire. Since then she is only seen wearing red and yellow colours and she dyed her hair. Reaping day was there, two months after she turned 17 and she volunteered for the Games, ready to come back as a victor. However, years before she volunteered her life took a twist. Her mother died in a horrible accident, involving a fire Lume made in the backyard. Lume was only twelve years old when she was playing with some fire in her backyard. Her mother was inside the house, doing her daily stuff. Lume thought it would be funny and she threw a piece of wood that was on fire towards her house. She didn't realise that her house could catch fire. She didn't even notice the first because she faced her back towards the houses to continue to play with her fire. When she noticed the smoke, she knew she was too late. Her mother had been suffocated by the smoke and would now slowly burn her body. The fire went out after several hours and nothing was ever found of her mother. Lume was now forced to live on the streets, atleast, she couldn't live in the Victors' Village anymore. Nobody looked after her and she started to become lonely. She was determinded to continue her training and fought as hard as she could. Her obsession with fire never faded and nowadays she still loves the warmt it gives. Alliance: The Careers. Interview Angle: Charming, Set the hearts of the capitol people on fire. Bloodbath strategy: Lume will join the bloodbath with her fellow careers. She will attempt to kill as many tributes as she can with her bow and arrows. Afterwards she will gather supplies and make sure there is a small fire that can keep them warm through the nights. Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:17 year olds Category:Wesolini Category:Tributes Category:Characters